


Puppy Love

by eratothemuse



Series: ThranduilsPerkyButt's 5K Follower Giveaway [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: A case brings Mike Dodds to a local animal rescue center, where he meets you.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** _Law and Order:SVU — A fic about Mike Dodds. The reader could work at a local animal rescue center and they meet during a case. All fluff and happiness, I really need it._
> 
> This is for @ildaththedragon, who was one of our 5K Follower Giveaway winners!! I hope you like it, darling!! Thank you for following me!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

If there was one thing you hadn’t planned on coming into work that day, it was finding out one of your coworkers had died the night prior. You hadn’t known the girl all that well, but it shook you nonetheless as a dark haired detective pulled you aside for questioning while his lighter haired counterpart spoke with your supervisor.

“Miss (Y/N), did you know her well?” he asks after having introduced himself as Sergeant Dodds. There’s a sympathetic look on his face as he tries to read the emotions on yours. You were a mixture of shock and confusion after having a tragedy hit as close as it had. It could just have easily been you had you taken her up on her offer to grab drinks after work the day before.

“S-She asked me to get a drink with her yesterday after work, but I still had some things to do around here,” you gesture halfheartedly to the animal rescue center around you as Dodds listens intently. “She was new here, so I didn’t have much time to get to know her.”

Dodds nods, “I understand she started last month?”

“Yeah, she kind of kept to herself until this week. I just figured she was shy,” you continue as the lighter-haired detective walks up to the two of you.

Dodds turns to his partner, “Find anything, Carisi?”

Carisi sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Apparently she didn’t let anyone here know much about her.”

You catch the two detective’s attention as you speak up, “I may not have known her for long, but please find the person who did this. She seemed like a nice girl.”

Dodds offers you a smile, “We’ll try.” Digging into his own pocket, he pulls out a card which he hands to you, “If you think of anything else, you can call me here.”

“Okay,” sighing, you wish you could do more to help. It didn’t seem like you’d been able to offer them any help, and you couldn’t help but wonder if they would be able to find the perpetrator of this crime. Card in hand, you watch as the two detectives leave, hoping that your doubts would prove to be wrong.

* * *

Turns out, you did wind up doing more to help. Or, perhaps, maybe that was just Dodds making you feel like you were with how frequently you saw him over the course of the next few weeks. You stayed updated on the case, trying your best to be of some help to maybe make up for the guilt of not going with that girl on the night she was murdered.

Before long, you found yourself getting a later night visit from Dodds, sans Carisi this time as he moved further into the animal shelter to find you in the back room, organizing a few files, “(Y/N).”

“Oh, Sergeant Dodds,” you greet after having jumped at his call of your name, thinking you were the only one left in the shelter seeing as it was a late hour. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I know that you sometimes work late and was on my way back home from the precinct. I figured that if I could catch you here, the news I have wouldn’t have to wait until tomorrow,” Dodds shifts his weight, shooting you a small smile as you set down your files to give him your attention.

“News?” you prompt, “Has something come up in the case?”

“Well, you know we had a suspect, and I just wanted to tell you that he’s our guy. The D.A. will be pressing murder charges against him,” he explains, and you feel a wave of relief wash through you. They had done it. They’d caught him. Even though you knew the hard part of proving it in a court of law was coming, you couldn’t help but feel grateful to him for all his work. Him, his team, everyone that had worked so hard to figure out just who had killed that poor girl could go home this evening with a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that they had managed to catch the culprit. Even though you’d had a small role in that, you couldn’t help but feel the same way.

“Oh, wow,” you breathe, a smile coming to your lips as you move towards him. “Thank you for letting me know.”

He runs a hand through his hair, “You’re welcome.”

You grab your coat off the back of a nearby chair, “I was actually about to head out anyway, but now that I know that you’ve caught the guy, we should celebrate!” His brow raises in amusement as you offer, “Would you want to catch a bite to eat with me? I’d invite you out for a drink, but I don’t really think I’m ready to do that yet.”

“About to head out? You were in the middle of filing things,” he catches, making you chuckle in embarrassment before you scold him jokingly.

“Can’t I ask out the attractive detective that just made the streets safer without getting questioned about it?” you make him speechless at that, watching as a pink tinge covers his cheeks before you continue teasingly, “Or is that unprofessional?”

“I think somewhere in the rulebook it says not to take your work home with you,” Dodds shoots back just as teasingly. “So if we do grab a bite to eat together, you should probably stop calling me Sergeant Dodds first.”

You let out a chuckle as you delve a hand into your jacket’s pocket, pulling out the card he’d given you when you’d first met, though a little worse for wear than when you’d first received it, “Alright, but if you want me to call you Mike, then you’ve gotta’ drop the ‘Miss’ you’ve been sporting in front of my name, too, Mister!”

Mike laughs, opening the door to the back room for you to walk through it, “You’ve got a deal, (Y/N).”

Keys in hand, you head towards the exit of the animal rescue center, prepared to lock up as you call over your shoulder to the off-duty detective you were about to go to a late dinner with, “Got any suggestions for where to eat, Mike?”


End file.
